Gundam Wing Resurection
by Relena78
Summary: A New threat comes to the pilots and a bunch of 5 new ones came to help them..and some romance goes along the way. MUCH ACTION....lots of adventure..humor..and more..this is the new series of Gundam Wing!
1. New Threat

A/N....Warning: This fic..will have..about..40 chapters..; I think......well this is gonna be a series..I'm.gonna make history..I think. Ok ..well enjoy! ^^;  
  
  
  
Gundam Wing Resurection  
  
After colony 199 everyone is at peace. No wars,threaths,everything is just running smoothly. But not down in Amercia  
Something evil, far more better than OZ, was brewing.  
  
"Hm...so your really sure about this?" A man sitting in a office chair complete with a desk,covered in the shadows said as he put his hands on the table.  
  
"Oh..positvie sir. Once the mobile suits attack japan and no gundam pilots to stop them, we will surely win" A solider as he was standing acroos from him,a smirk on his lips as he said the words.  
  
"Hmmm..good....now leave"  
  
"Yes sir." He saluted and left.  
  
"Heero Yuy..and those..stupid gundam pilots..Heh Heh your mine"  
  
~~In Amercia in some hangar~~~  
  
"WHAT?! What the hell do you mean I don't get my paycheck?" A woman with long chesnut hair shaped in a braid like Duo's said in a yelling format to her boss.  
  
  
"When will you ever learn Elizabeth? This is AC 199.....no wars..no nothing! How the hell can you recieve your paycheck if your not do anything?" THe boss said as he relaxed in his chair,arms behind his head.  
  
"First of all don't call me by my whole name! It's Liz!!!! and second....well...I should for your information!!" She yet yelled again and slouched in the chair across from her boss.  
  
"Get out of my office before your fired!!!"   
  
"Hmph!! Fine.." She said as she standed up and stormed out of the office.  
  
  
After that argument with her boss she slammed the door shut,really not caring what the boss would say aftermath, and returned to work on her gundam. This was the Golden Fleece a very true,rare..and ..well specific made gundam.  
  
"Hey!" Some voice,more of a girls said from a far away position.  
  
Liz looked up seeing KItai,a smile crossed her face and waved. "Hey Kitai!"  
Kitai waves back and walks closer to Liz on the cat walk.She sees liz working at her gundam furisouly or putting a lot of umph in it  
"Sheesh..you and your gundam. If it was a human being you would easily fall in love with it" Kitai chuckled as she said that.  
  
"Kitai....." She looked up,a little bit sadness in her eyes. "You know..that I don't love it....I just like it as a best friend...and you know who I love anyways."  
  
"Oh..no..no...first of all you don't even know him Liz!!"  
  
"But I would love to meet him..trowa barton.." She sighs in a dreamily mode.  
  
"Like the boss said..you'll never learn" She just left liz alone with her formal day dreaming  
  
~~~In Japan..in a house where all the gundam pilots stayed in~~~  
  
"Hn.." a man about 18 years of age,wearing a T-shirt and blue jeans sat at a desk typing away on his computer. Prussian blue eyes never leaving the computer screen.  
  
"MAXWELL!!! YOUR GOING TO GET IT!!!" A sound came from the hallway from the room Heero was in. Chang Wufei was chasing none other than Duo Maxwell for stealing his katana.  
  
"Your never going to have it!! Ha HA!" Duo said as he was still running making his way inot his room. HE then shut the door and locked it shut.  
  
"GRRRR! MAXWELL!!" He slammed and pounded on the door of Duo's room. "You..better give..me....back...my katana!!"  
  
"Santana?" Duo said in his room,laughing like crazy.  
  
""NO NOT THAT GUY..Grrrr.." Wufei was boiling mad. You can actually see the smoke coming out of his ears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Well in the living room Trowa and Quatre were play a nice quiet game of chess when Quatre broke the silence.  
  
"Hey..Trowa?" The blonde looked up from the chess board to get some contact from him  
  
"Hmm?" Trowa looked up at Quatre,still eyes no emotion like a mask covering his face to show the real Triton Bloom.  
  
"Do....you mind if I ask you a personal question?" He shifted in his chair a bit,he was quite embarassed.  
  
"No..not at all little one" Just a faint smile appeared on the corner of his lips.  
  
  
"Do.....you...love..or like anyone?" He said in a soft voice,now looking down at the floor.  
  
Trowa's eyes kind of widened at first but then slowly relaxed. "No..why are you asking?"  
  
"Oh..umm just wondering heh heh" He gave out a nervous smile following by a nervous laugh. And he jsut standed up and walked away,leaving a very confused Trowa. But...none of them knew..the terror they would expect  
  
  
~And..back in Amercia..in the Evil boss's room~~~  
  
"Sir the mission is successful.Just say fire and we will be ready to do our duty" Another solider said  
  
"Ha..good....Let the destruction begin."...He said as she said these words.  
  
"FIRE!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
On the next episode of Gundam Wing Resurection  
  
Hey Liz here! On the next episode a war is starting...That means more work Yay! Oh..and the crew and me will be going to Japan!  
Yes! This is really good. Gonna fight with them to peace! ...Next Episode: A New War For The Sake of Peace  
Ready..set....Lets go!!!  
  
  
A/N....; Ummm..review......and...stuff ^^  
" 


	2. A New War For The Sake Of Peace

A/N...Now..since I got NO....reviews except for my spelling mistake  
I'm gonna make epi 2...anyways ^_^  
  
  
  
"A New War For The Sake Of Peace"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once he he said the word fire,the mobile suits darted where the town the pilots were in.  
Ready to use their attacks. In a quick short of time the attacks had been fired and towns burned,only leaving the pilots to survive  
  
"What the Hell?" Duo said as he opened the door quickly leaving a smashed Wufei behind. "Did any of you guys hear that?"  
Trowa nodded and so did Quatre who came back, and Heero came up to the door in 5 seconds flat. They all opened the door to see the terrible destruction  
  
"No...not again" Quatre whispered.  
  
"Well..looks like another war is about to start" heero said in his monetone of his  
  
"I think we should go back to Dr.J...or one of them..and see what they can do" Trowa said calmly  
  
"Haven't you heard the news Tro-man? They're Dead!!" After he said that he leaned his forehead against the wall. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
~~~~In Amercia in the boss's room~~~~  
  
"Finally A job..! Yeah!" She jumped all around the room.  
  
"Calm..down..will ya?" A girl with dirty blonde hair and oval shaped glasses puts her hand on Liz's shoulder to stop her from the jumping. "We don't even know what it is yet..and your happy"  
  
"But you got to be happy Dianne! Another mission!! Yeah!!. Lets celebrate by watching some telelvison" Liz turned on the TV to find the breaking news.  
  
"According to offcials,all havoc broken loose when 10 mobile suits trashed this once beautiful town. Who could have done such a terrible threat? Will the Gundam pilots save us this time?. Stay tune for this at 11." The news reporter said.  
Liz turned the TV off and looked at the other pilots in shock. She never knew another war was going to happen. The other crew was alos in very terrible shock or in disbelief.  
  
"How...how could this happen?" A young girl with long blonde hair known as Emily said in her quiet voice.  
  
"Don't worry Emily.." Kitai looked at her..."We survived the other war, we are going to survive it again"  
  
"But this is not OZ!" Liz looked at Kitai,those worried eyes now even more depressing.  
  
Finally the boss came in,his head down and a map in his hands. "Your ready for this mission?"  
They all nodded.  
  
"The Gundam pilots over there in Japan need your help. Your duty is to help them."  
  
"We.......are........going........to....Japan?!...But..what about the mobile suits in Amercia?" Liz was now furious and slammed her fist on the boss's desk.  
  
"Don't worry about them" He said calmly. "We will take care of them..."  
  
"And..who is this....we?" Akmei said as she walked up next to Liz.  
  
"You'll see later..now get into your gundams and fast!"  
  
"Yes sir!" They all ran out and to their gundams. They all got in their cockpits at the smae time and turned the gundams on. With the controls Liz the leader led out the gundams out of the base and into the sky heading for Japan.  
  
~~~~~~~~At a warehouse where the evil boss was~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Mission Succeded sir." A soilder said with a salute.  
  
"Good..just...good." The boss said. "General Magcisokvchy. Get ready for attack two"  
  
"Yes Maquesie" The Genral saluted and left.  
  
"Heh Heh......DEATH will be reborn! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed nad walked away  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey! Duo here! On the next Episode of Gundam Wing R...looks like we get to meet the new pilots...and my sister. Wait..what? Hey Tro-man! Stop looking at my sister that way!  
Oh...and...it's a happy renuinon afterall .... our gundams will be back. Next Episode "Happy Reunion"   
Ready..set..lets go!!!  
  
  
  
A/N...u_u; Ok.....That was epi..2..and review..this time ...pwease? 


	3. Happy Reunion

A/n...third chappie!!! or epi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW......So...;_; BUT..I do own the story.,   
  
  
  
Episode 3- Happy Reunion  
  
  
Up in the sky flying over Japan were the pilots of Amercia. Liz was looking down at the once city now ground zero,  
Dianne was mostly focusing her attention on landing her gundam also called Midnight Hawk, Kitai was also looking down at the city,  
Emily was a nerous wreck,and akmei was just in disbelief. When they finally landed,Liz was the first one to jump out of the cokcpit,following the others.  
  
  
"Wow...it looks even more worse......without the telelvison" Liz said as she picked up an broken sign that said "Eat At Joe's Sushi Today!"  
  
"Your right....." Dianne said softly, also looking around.  
  
"Hey...guys..what are those 5 people?" Emily got that worried look and points to 5 people walking ot them in the distance.  
  
"Don't worry..emily...it's..just...THE GUNDAM PILOTS!!!!" Liz shreiked in excitment and almost ran over ot them when Dainne put her hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Hold on..not yet."  
  
"Hey are those the new Gundam pilots?" Duo asked everyone,mostly to Heero. Heero just shrugged.  
  
"HEY!!" Duo just yelled at them and waved his hands crossed.  
  
"Huh?" All of the gundam pilots heard Duo's screaming and they all waved back.  
  
"See! A whole bunch of girls...Pretty ones too!" Duo smiled and whispered to Trowa. "See that girl thats the leader?"   
Trowas just nodded and Duo continued. "She's my sister" Trowa just arched an eyebrow and looked at Duo's sister..  
She was kind of cute and for a leader must have a lot of courage. He gave her the "look" the up and down.  
Duo snickered and thought * Ha Ha..Tro-man's checking her out*  
When they gotten face to face. Liz just Hugged Duo.  
"Hiya Brother!!!" Liz said while hugging him  
  
"Hey sis!" Of course he hugged back. While Duo and Liz were having a nice talk, Heero and Dianne were doing a major staring contest when Dianne broke the silence.  
  
"Hi..I'm Dianne ...and you must be Heero Yuy" She siad in her polite voice.  
  
"Hn...Heero Yuy" He wasn't even letting go of her eyes. Dianne looked away.but all he wanted was ..some attention of some sorts so she looked back.Now..Liz was now talking to Trowa who never said anything but his name to her.  
Sheesh, liz was excited to see him. *Wow...he looks even cuter in general* She thought in her dream mode. Trowa just study her like he did with everyone. Now over To Kitai and Duo.  
"Hey..Babe!" Duo said with a smile, a goofy one.  
  
"Hey...!" Kitai just smiled back. Now Emily and quatre were talking like on tomorrow and Wufei and Akmei..weren't even looking at each other  
  
"So you need your gundams back in order ..eh?" She looked at Trowa who just nodded.  
  
"Well boys...surprise!!!"  
  
  
  
  
Hey..Kitai here! Looks like the gundam are back in action...wait..whose this guy again? The PFC?! Oh..no  
And looks like Wufei is getting some love in his system all this and more on the next episode "Resurection Of The Gundams"  
Ready..set..lets go!!! 


	4. Resurection Of The Gundams

A/N Episode Four....Enjoy please...because if you don't review..I won't be doing this anymore.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing ..although..I wish I did ..then it would be.....  
  
Eliza:.....JUST GO ON WITH THE FIC!! will ya?  
  
Me: ..::Sighs:: Fine....oh and we have two special guests...  
  
Eliza: Me..o_o;  
  
Me: Yeah..and the co-thinker,writer,and....me best friend, I welcome Dianne everybody!!  
  
Dianne: Hi! ^^;  
  
Me: Now...would you do the honors?  
  
Dianne: Sure! Here it is Episode 4! Enjoy!!!  
  
Eliza: Yeah..enjoy!!!  
  
Dianne: hey it was my part!!  
  
Eliza: ::sticks her tounge out at her and runs::  
  
Dianne: grrr...::runs after her::  
  
Me: Well..enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode 4 "Resurection Of The Gundams"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Woah...it's our Gundams!" Duo exclaimed and looks at his sister, "But, how did you..?"  
  
"Piece of cake, a little adjusting there and here. No big" She said as she stook both of her hands in her pockets.  
  
So she took Trowa by the hand and led him to his gundam. Trowa really didn't mind at all about his hand being grabbed. He looked up at his gundam for a moment.  
Everything was in perfect order. He was kind of shocked to see she was right. It looked like it had never been destroyed.  
  
"Well,do you like?" She grinned at him. He just simply nodded and walked away. Liz just sighed and mumbled "Sheesh....he's too quiet".  
Wufei was as shocked as Duo. They looked like they just got hit by a bolt of lightning. Wufei slowly shifted his eyes to Akmei.  
"I can't believe an onna like you would rebuild my gundam" Wufei stuttered.  
  
She just shrugged and said "Guess women aren't as weak as you thought Wufei." She just turned herself around and also walked away.  
Wufei gave a half smile. Maybe she was right, after Merian died he just thought that all women were weak and she was the only strong one.   
But he was wrong,very wrong.   
  
Heero just twitched and looked at Dianne. Prussian eyes still cold,no hint of happiness in them. Not even a bit of emotion.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to say "Thanks"?" Dianne scrunched up her face in an angry look. When Heero looked at her, a smile almost came upon his face but he forced it back.  
He just nodded as a thanks and walked over to his gundam,observing it carefully.  
  
"Wow! Kitai! Deathscythe looks even better than before! How the hell did you guys do it?" Duo said as he was running all around the gundam.  
  
"Like Liz said....it was a piece of cake" She grinned and at the formerly running Duo.  
  
  
Quatre was very excited and turned to look at a worrying Emily. His smile turned inot a frown as he said this "Are you ok, Emily?"  
  
"I'm just afraid you don't like it. What if I did something wrong? I hope I didn't" She was talking a mile a minute now.  
  
"Don't worry Emily. The gundam looks brand new. You did nothing wrong." He gave a reassuring smile at her. She of course smiled back.  
  
"So...who is the enemy?" The gundam pilots all looked over at Liz.  
  
"The PFC.....much more powerful OZ. A great deal of Mobile suits" Liz had gotten more serious about this topic.  
  
"Hmmm..and what exactly does PFC stand for sis?" Duo spoke out.  
  
"Thats easy it's just the PFC..." She said in a "I know more than all of you" tone  
  
"Ok sis. Your the leader. Heck..your a better Leader than good old Heero here" He nudged Heero and in return Heero gave one of his famous death glares at him. And Duo just stepped back a little after seeing that glare of Heero's.  
  
"Well, looks like it's time to go back in action" Liz said as she ran over to her gundam and so did all the pilots. Liz jumped into the cockpit of the Golden Fllece and turned it on.  
She waited awhile till everyone's gundams were ready. When she pushed the 5th button to the left. She smirked and said over the comlink.  
  
"All right everyone,it's showtime. I heard they have a major space base up there and looks like someone needs to destroy it"  
  
"I think we can all take care of that" Akmei said on the comlink to Liz.  
  
"Sounds good to me"   
  
They were all going over to space to destroy the space base.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey!! Emily here. On the next Episode of Gundam Wing R! We get to destroy their Earth Base! And..get ot fight some mobile suits! I hope I don't die. Hey........Heero HEERO! Oh..great..Quatre? Someone help him!!  
Well find out soon on the next episode "Mission....Completed?" Ready,set, Lets go!!! 


	5. Mission..Completed?

A/N: After a long writers block, I finally succeeded! :D Here is Chapter 5!  
  
  
Mission... Completed?  
  
  
"Yes! It's all good and ready!" Liz smiled as her gundam came to the large enemy space base, followed by the other pilots.   
She gave a slight smirk as she grasped the controls hard, with her hands. She turned on the comlink over to the 'gang', still smirking. All of the gundam pilots smirked also, except for Trowa and Heero who never really show a smile these days. They all nodded and got their weapons ready.  
"On the count of three everyone!" Dianne said with so much excitement.  
"1..."   
"2..." Wait, there were enemy mobile suits approaching. Liz saw them on her scanner, a serious look on her face. "Not just yet, we're going to get attacked!"  
"Damnit..." Kitai murmured as she turned the Star Goddess to the enemies, "Why do they always have to ruin our fun?!" The Star Goddess fired out her gatling gun destroying some of the mobile suits. All of the gundams did their work. (I don't know much about gundam fighting ;p )  
  
  
~~~The Space Base~~~  
  
  
"What the hell?! THEY ARE ALL GONE?!" Commander Zeplyr of PFC said as he sat in his leader's chair.   
"Sir we're sorry but they are all destroyed," a PFC solider said.   
"Then hook me up into the Main Mobile Suit! Nobody interrupts or destroys the PFC suits!" he said as he raised his fist in the air.  
"Yes Sir!" he did what he was told as he opened the mini hangar up revealing a powerful mobile suit called the Main. Two guns, a beam saber and more were included on the mobile suit.   
The commander stepped inside the mini hangar and took an elevator up to his suit. He opened the hatch and jumped right into the cockpit. Closing the hatch from the inside, he started it up. He took the suit right out into space where everyone was.  
  
  
~~~Out in Space~~~  
  
  
"Dude... What the hell is that?!" Akmei said as she pointed her index finger on the screen to the Main Mobile Suit.  
"Hold on Akmei; I'll find out through the database," Wufei said as he typed in some words. "Ah... His name is Roland Zelpyr, one of the commanders of the PFC. His suit is called the Main Mobile Suit."  
"Hmm... Sounds interesting."  
"You guys stay here... I'll take care of this myself," Heero said in a low, regular voice.  
"No, Heero!" Dianne almost shouted to him over the comlink, "I... don't want you to get hurt."   
Heero's eyes widened, it reminded of him of Relena, but was Relena was the past. Now it was time for the present.  
"Don't... worry about me... Dianne. There is nothing to worry about me anyway," was all he said as headed toward the Main Mobile Suit.  
  
  
A/N: Hey! Quatre here and on the next episode of Gundam Wing R: Heero! Good luck to you. Heero is fighting against the Main Mobile Suit but looks like Dianne is helping also!  
Is there a love connection? Well, there sure is between Duo and Kitai! Find out for yourself on the next episode of Gundam Wing R: Helping Hand. Ready, set, let's go! 


End file.
